


reminiscent

by dykiebelle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I’m sorry, M/M, Some Fluff, first angst fic ;-;, han river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykiebelle/pseuds/dykiebelle
Summary: woojin thinks about his time with chris.





	reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fic on ao3, and it’s my first angst story hhh. so if you enjoy it, thank you so much! i also kinda projected my life into this story as well, so take that as you would. anywho, enjoy! or, cry with me :( bye bye!
> 
> \- belle <3

* * *

i sat on top of the rail that kept the public from the rushing waters of the han river, sitting in the silence that shouldn’t be here. the silence that makes me want to rip my ears off and sob until i can’t anymore. giggles echoed throughout the room from light kisses to your neck.

_‘i love you, you know that right?’ _

_‘of course i do lovebug, i love you too.’ _

my eyes, dry from losing all of the moisture from staring at the darkened night sky that you told me comforted you at nights i wasn’t there. at nights you needed me. the sky was your comfort, but then i turned into yours.

_laughter echoed in the night, with me running behind you. your dark grey hair bouncing from the excited bounces of running. your grin reaches your eyes, and i swear i lose my mind every time i see your eyes glimmer with happiness._

_‘baby slow down! my shoelace is untied! i don’t want to accidentally fall into the water!’ _

_‘anything for you slowpoke~’ _

_‘hey! you’re the slow one if anything’ _

_‘then try catching me’ you yelled, as you ran off into the night, nearing the bridge. i watch as you disappeared into the night, presumably into a hiding spot._

visions of you wandered through my line of sight, memories of you and i flooding my waterline all over again, like a ruthless cycle of waves. warm lines of tears start on their familiar path down my sunken cheeks and down my torn up lips, having been ripped up due to being a convinent stress reliever.

_‘where are you? there can’t be many hiding spots near the river, can there?’ _

_‘i’m right here, what do you mean?’_

_ ‘haha, very funny love. i can’t find you, come out of your hiding spot!’ _

_‘silly bug, i’m right-‘ _

_i heard the thud of your boot hitting a fence post. i whip my head around, my heart suddenly skipping a beat. i reach out, and **scream**. _

_‘wait, don’t go any further!’ _

i can still hear the blood curdling scream that erupted from your throat in surprise, my hands desperately trying to grab yours from falling. the tears that came out of your once glistening eyes, knowing damn well that you weren’t coming back.

_splash_.

i can vividly remember how erie the silence was after you fell, how my tears were silent. almost as silent as you. all you could hear was my ragged breaths and the waves down below. my lungs seem to have filled with water, my head starts to pound, and the silence becomes too much. i desperately clawed at my ears, blood blooming from the deepest scratches and slashes. i can only hear nothing but you. but you aren’t here anymore, so why is your voice still lingering? tell me why. tell me!

**make it stop.**

** make it stop! **

**please, oh my fucking god. **

**MAKE IT STOP! **

_‘i’ll never leave you alone again. i love you woojin.’ _

_‘i love you too chris.’ but you did. _

all the silence heard from woojin again was a second splash.

fin.


End file.
